You're Only Human
by eamcjune20
Summary: This is a oneshot set the night after the episode "Dagger" and how I imagined Tony could've told Ziva how he felt for her and talked to her about all her scars and regrets. Please R&R Because it'll make me so very happy.


You're Only Human

A/N: Hey, guys, this is a one-shot based on the episode "Dagger" at the end when Ziva had tears in her eyes and Tony kept looking between her and Lee's little sister. This is what I think would've happened after the episode, after they went home.

(Tony's POV)

I sighed as I packed all my stuff from my desk and turned off my light. Our whole team had gone home except for Gibbs; he was still sitting at his desk on the computer. I nodded to him before I said, "Night, Boss, see you in the morning." He nodded to acknowledge me before I headed to the elevator. As I pressed the button to the parking garage I started to think about Ziva's expression when Lee's little sister realized that her big sister wasn't coming back.

I knew that Ziva had lost her little sister when she was younger and I knew that this case hit home for her. I was worried for her because she wouldn't talk to anyone about it unless someone showed her that it is okay to hurt sometimes. As soon as the elevator doors opened I walked as fast as I could to my car as the idea in my head started to solidify.

I threw my things into the back seat and headed down the road toward the house of my best friend and partner. I thought as I drove of what I was going to say to her. I thought about all the things I should say that would make her punch me but the thought of getting the words out in the open made a weight on my chest lighten. I had known Ziva for so long now and we had risked our lives for each other too many times to count. I cared for her so much and after she had come back from Somalia I had realized just how much. I love her. I couldn't deny that fact anymore and tonight I would make her realize just how much I, and the whole team, cared for her.

I pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex as I took a deep breath. I climbed out of my car and bounded up the steps before I lost my nerve. When I finally made it to her door I knocked on her door loudly.

When she answered she had tear stains on her cheeks and she was already in her sweats but she still looked beautiful to me, "Tony," she said in shock when she realized who was standing in front of her door.

I smiled slightly, "Hey," I said quietly, "I came to check on you." I told her, cutting right to the chase. I didn't want to dance around the bush about this because it was important and I was worried.

She came out of her shock and gave an almost imperceptible smile before she replied, "Thank you, Tony, but I am fine." She said softly while she stared at my eyes to try and see if I was hiding my real reason for coming.

I shook my head before looking pointedly past her into her apartment, "I want to talk, can I come in?" I asked softly as I stared back at her.

She nodded slowly before she opened the door wider so I could walk past her. After she had closed the door she led me into her living room and motioned for me to sit on the couch next to her, "So, Tony, what would you like to talk about?" she asked as she watched my body language.

I sighed and shook my head as I cast my eyes to the floor, "Ziva, you're not fine," I told her. She opened her mouth to argue but I gave her a 'shut your mouth' glare so she wouldn't interrupt, "I know that this case hit close to home, Ziva. You understood Lee's reasons for what she did because you've lost to many people close to you that you blame yourself for. You also had empathy for her little sister because you lost your sister too. Ziva, you have such an amazing heart and the whole team cares about you too much to lose you. I came here tonight to make sure that you had someone that you could actually tell how you're feeling about this." I told her and as I spoke my voice got louder and by the end I was speaking passionately as she stared at me in shock.

As the shock started to fade off her face tears started to build in her eyes and she spoke without blinking and with a small, shaking voice, "Tony, this case was so hard for me because, in a way, Amanda was me when I realized I have to live the rest of my life without the person closest to my heart. And I understood Lee because if what happened to Amanda had happened to my sister I would have done the same thing to save her life. Also, you are right; I do blame myself for every dead person in my family including the death of my mother and my sister." By the middle of her speech she was sobbing but she continued until the end of it before she heavily collapsed into my arms.

I held her gently and rocked her as I ran my fingers through her hair gently to try and calm her as best as I could, "Ziva," I murmured into her hair, "none of their deaths are your fault, in no way are they your fault. And I know that right now you are thinking that telling me all this and crying makes you weak but it doesn't, Ziva, it only makes you human." I told her softly as I gently kissed her hair and allowed her to keep crying.

As her hiccups slowed she sat up and looked into my eyes. I stared back into her deep, chocolate brown eyes that were beautiful yet red rimmed. We stared at each other for many moments until I finally started to lean in slowly.

As she realized what I was doing she looked to my lips as her eyes started to flutter. Right before my lips touched hers I whispered the one thing I have wanted to say all night, "I love you, Ziva." I whispered before I lips touched in a soft, sweet kiss. She gasped and leaned in closer to deepen it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I sighed as I tilted my head slightly to get a better angle. I slowly felt her fingers entwine in my hair before I pulled back slightly to catch my breath.

I leaned my forehead against hers and we both tried to slow our breathing as much as possible. I took a chance and repeated what I had said a moment before, "I love you, Ziva," I murmured softly before looking into her eyes to see her reaction.

She smiled softly, "I love you too, Tony, so much," she whispered right back before she kissed me again. This time it was sweet, chaste, and absolutely amazing.

After a moment of starring at each other she pulled me up and we made our way to her room. She smiled gently at me before we climbed in her bed. I removed all my clothes except my boxers and she took off her sweat pants which she had shorts under. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I felt absolutely amazing. We would figure all the details out later but right now I am happy.


End file.
